


Study Buddy with Benefits

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Dominant Dean, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Roughness, Size Difference, building of relationship, needy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs help with his studies. Dean gives him everything and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy with Benefits

Dean shut the apartment door once he’d walked through it and saw Cas sprawled out on his floor, a whirl of papers surrounding him in a wide circle. His boyfriend looked more than a little dishevelled, his hair sticking up in all sort of weird places, just like how he looked when Dean had just thoroughly fucked him and pulled at his hair in the process. Damn, all the kinks that had been detected since he met Cas couldn’t even be counted anymore.

But right now, it looked like Cas wasn’t in the mood to take Dean up the ass, because even in the few seconds while Dean watched, he frantically swayed to and fro, trying to find a specific sheet of paper with notes. He looked flushed and disoriented, almost like when Dean teased his prostate with a string of beads for half an hour. Wow, Winchester, mind outta the gutter, now.

“Cas?” he asked and his boyfriend peeked up at him.

He wore a frown and snapped: “Why are you interrupting me? Can’t you see I’m studying?”

“Doesn’t look like you’re making much headway with it," said Dean and let a sheet of paper that was titled 'The French Impressionists -lecture 2' flutter towards Cas, which had somehow found it’s way onto the kitchen counter, only to see some other papers flying wildly while Cas tried to catch them and lost more notes in the process.

“No, Dean. I am indeed not making any headway with it, and you know why? Because I was waiting here for you and I don’t have my folder with my other notes here, I have lecture notes everywhere, and other research, but it’s all bits and pieces, I can’t work like this. You don’t even have a proper desk on which I could work, so I gotta try and prepare my mid-terms with what I’ve got at your place and then I go home to find the rest of the-”

“Ok, stop.” Dean went over the wildly strung papers, while Cas was frantically searching for another piece of paper and sent even more flying around. He pulled Cas up by the elbows and looked at him sternly.

“Stop, right now.” Cas obeyed abruptly, like a switch had been flipped in his mind.

“Good boy,” Dean praised. “Now walk away, sit on the edge of the bed. I’m gonna take care of you.”

While Cas sat down, Dean collected all the papers and arranged them into a neat pile on the counter. He knew Cas’ exams weren’t for another two weeks yet, but apparently he had a big case of exam nerves on his hands. Well, that was something he could help Cas with.

“How long have you tried to study like this, baby boy?”

“I’ve been at it for hours, Daddy. But I just can’t seem to focus. I think I am a bad student.”

“Ah baby, don’t say that. You said it yourself, you don’t have all your notes. You’ll just try again tomorrow. You still have time before the exams.”

“But Daddy, I’m not sure if I can be any good. I just can’t focus here.”

“Alright, then you’re gonna study at your place tomorrow and I’ll come by after work and help you. How does that sound, baby?”

“You would really do that, Daddy?”

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, angel,” Dean said, walking over to the bed and pulled Cas up into an embrace that started with them nuzzling their noses into each others cheeks but pretty quickly turned into kisses that left them both gasping for breath.

Dean broke free for a couple of seconds and looked down at the smaller man, almost whispering: “Wanna go to bed?” and when Cas only nodded with hooded eyes, Dean said softly but with a tone that made it clear it was an order: “Undress and lie back.”

Dean watched reverently as Cas stripped and sprawled out on his bed, seemingly a lot calmer now, Dean going into Dad mode being the exact thing he needed right now.

Cas blushed, looking up at Dean standing towering above him at the foot of the bed, now completely naked as well and asked timidly: “What do you want me to do, Daddy?”

“Nothing, sweetheart.” He crawled on top of Cas, claiming his mouth for a few seconds, completely covering him, wrapping him in the warmth of his body, “you just watch and let Daddy play with you, alright?”

“Yes Daddy,” Cas gasped as Dean nibbled and sucked his way down his body. “Do you mean I am like a toy?”

“Yeah baby. You’re Daddy’s favourite toy.” He tongued the slit of Cas’ cock reaching down low: "This part here is particularly fun to play with,” and then he went lower, “and I simply love to play ball,” sucking precisely those into his mouth. Cas bucked up because of it, as Dean went on: “And last but not least, I simply love to stuff this.” He found Cas’ rim, tonguing it. “I love to stuff your little greedy hole. Hmm yeah you like that, baby boy? Oh yeah, love to stuff my fingers inside you, and my tongue, fucking eating you out, just like that," Dean plunged his tongue in and fucked Cas open on his tongue and fingers for a couple of minutes.

“How about you, baby? How would you like for me to use my favourite toy?”

“Fuck, Daddy. You left out the part about what else you like to stuff in my hole. I love it when you put your cock in there, Daddy. Makes me feel special, like I’m a good boy for you. Please, Daddy. Will you please play the game with my ass? Please use me. Fuck me, Daddy.”

Dean pulled open the nightstand drawer and made quick work of lubing up everything that was necessary, then lining himself up, already throbbing even though he had been solely focused on Cas before and had neglected himself completely. He started to sink in slowly, but Cas moaned and begged him to go faster.

“Play with me, Daddy. I’ve been waiting so long, go faster,” so Dean advanced more forcefully, spearing Cas open and almost immediately attacked Cas’ prostate with sharp thrusts.

“Oh my fucking god, Cas! You feel so wonderful, fuck, so tight. Tell me how much you like it when your Daddy fucks you like this.”

“I love it, Daddy, I really do. It’s so hot, I love how you pierce me with your cock, I love how much it gets you off when you disappear inside me, you fuck me so good, just seeing you like this, knowing I’m your good boy makes me wanna come so bad.”

“You’re close, baby? Fucking stroke your cock. I wanna see it, play with yourself.”

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, taking him in even deeper and went over his shaft with rapid speed.

“Fuck, yeah. You look delicious, baby boy. Come for Daddy.” Dean pistoned his hips with all his might, nearing the climax. “Stroke your little boy dick and come with Daddy’s cock in your rear. Want my neighbours to hear how loud you are just for Daddy.”

Fuelled by his own dirty talk, Dean got carried away by his orgasm and kept on fucking into Cas’ ass as he finally saw Cas’ dick spurting ropes of come over his stomach and felt his inside channel tightening even further around himself.

Cas was really loud when he came, shouting out precious filth, so that Dean was sure his neighbours would hear it; but after he gave Cas a good night kiss, huddled him close and drifted off to sleep, he realised that he really didn’t care what they thought.

 

Dean and Cas had gotten up together the next morning. Already very late, had taken a quick shower and a breakfast on the go. Dean dropped Cas off at the university and then headed to work. Around lunchtime he knew he had forgotten something in the morning haste and when he left the office, he remembered Cas’ notes which were still sitting on his kitchen counter.

He hastened to his apartment quickly, being obstructed by his next-door neighbour, an old hag, who was most likely over 80 years old and so deaf that she couldn’t even hear her dog barking all the way down the hall, but she still complained that there had been very strange noises coming from Dean’s apartment last night. He shouted, because she didn’t hear him otherwise, that he was sorry for the noise, which was a big, fat lie. Cas screaming because Dean was just such an awesome fuck being his favourite sound in the world as it was and he wouldn’t like to muffle it for anybody‘s sake. But he figured the old witch was just jealous, because she hadn’t had a proper lay in more years than Dean was alive.

He cursed himself all the way over to Cas’ for the mental imagery of his neighbour doing the do, after he had picked up the notes from his apartment, and let himself into Cas’ house with the key that had been made for him sometime during last month.

He drew a long breath and now that he was inside this house, he felt like he could finally rest for a second after his hectic day.

He asked aloud for Cas, but apparently he wasn’t here yet, which was actually good. Dean went into the studio and sat down in front of the desk Cas was usually studying at.

 

Cas came in, stressed and again with very messy hair, apologising profusely that his art class had taken longer because he was behind on his painting. Dean noticed Cas had specks of paint on his face again as his boyfriend stashed the easel he had used today in his shelves with supplies.

He came over to the desk, a wild, exhausted look in his eyes and hugged Dean from behind, his head poking over his shoulder.

“Hello Dean,” he said tiredly and grabbed Dean tight around his shoulders.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, holding onto Cas himself. For a couple of minutes they abode like this, Cas snuggling close from behind, scenting the collar of Dean’s shirt, breathing in his smell and calming down.

Then he peeked onto what Dean was doing at the desk. “What’s all this, Dean?”

“I organised your study notes and arranged them into different topics.”

Dean felt Cas swallow dryly next to his head. “Thank you, Dean. I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, you big sob. Stop it with the wooziness and let’s get to studying.”

Cas climbed onto Dean’s lap and pulled the first orderly stack of notes closer.

“French Impressionism,” Cas announced and held the paper, so that Dean could read the notes with him. Dean nuzzled Cas himself now and stared at Cas’ concentrated face, skimming through his notes. “I love you too.”

Cas looked up with a soft expression, but Dean waved the moment away. “Ok, studying now. Tell me what you know about Cézanne.”

 

The next week passed like this, Cas studying and Dean offering support through being a study buddy when Cas needed one, brewing new batches of coffee whenever they were needed, and when he felt like they were about to burn acid holes into their stomachs, he supplied them both with food to soak it up. When Cas needed to lose himself completely, Dean would properly lay him, producing orgasms so overwhelming that he made sure Cas would fall into an exhausted sleep right after and hold him tight so he slept tightly throughout the whole night.

 

The day before Cas’ first exam started pretty tough. Cas had woken up earlier than usual and Dean found him, still completely nude from their adventures of the previous night, again having arranged the papers on the floor, snapping at Dean when he came over to give him a good morning kiss (“Daddy, let me study!”) with Dean having to use his best authoritative tone that it wasn’t time to study yet and that Cas should get up immediately.

Cas seemed relieved, and had kept his nerves while he studied for a couple of hours after lunch. About mid-afternoon though, when he had sighed frustratedly and leaned back from the desk, he pressed the balls of his hands into his forehead: “I have a headache. I need a break.”

Dean peeked up from where he sat, watching Cas with a hungry expression. “Want Daddy to come over there, baby boy?”

“Yes, please,” and Cas proceeded to pull his pants and boxers down before Dean even got close, nestling at the plug he wore since last night. Dean had insisted on plugging Cas up, because he reckoned that Cas would be extremely needy the day before the big exams and if he didn’t have to prep his hole, sex and therefore relief of tension would be faster at hand.

“Wow, Cas. Who’s an eager little slut for his Daddy today?” Dean said as he saw a wave of his come from last night gush out of Cas’ open hole.

“Me, Daddy. Me alone. My slutty hole wants you so bad. Fuck me hard, right here on the desk. I’m so ready for you.”

“I can see that,” said Dean and pressed Cas’ face to the desk, flattening his back. Cas’ cantered his ass up, presenting, groaning at being manhandled.

“Fuck, Daddy. Love you being rough with me. Give me more.”

Dean slapped Cas’ butt a few times, Cas’ breath hitching when he felt the burn of the spanking.

“Boys who don’t want to study, boys who’d rather have their slutty asses fucked by their Daddy’s cocks deserve to be spanked, don’t they, Cas?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m such a greedy slut. Only want you to take me.”

Dean pushed into Cas’ wide open ass without warning, burying himself up to the hilt, his balls slapping against Cas’ firm flesh between his legs.

“Move, Daddy.”

Dean fucked Cas hard, pressing his boyfriend’s face down onto the desk, but he didn’t even need to. Cas got off on being dominated and Dean gave him exactly what he needed.

Cas purposefully lifted his ass up further so Dean’s cock could plummet straight into his ass. He let go of his white-knuckled hold on the tabletop and held his asscheeks open with both hands, his face and body slamming onto the desk with the force of Dean‘s thrusts.

“Fuck, Daddy. See that, I’m stretching my rim for you, so you can see your big Daddy cock abusing my fuckhole. Do you like that?”

Dean’s only response was to quicken his pace further, ramming into Cas with deep guttural moans, coming bucketwise into the body clenching around him.

“Cas, wow. That was awesome,” he panted. “Baby boy, you are still hard for your Daddy. I’m gonna eat out your sloppy hole, because you clearly haven’t had enough yet.”

“Yeah, Daddy. Suck your come right out of my slutty hole. You’re so good at eating me out.”

Cas moaned while Dean sucked his own come out of his hole, teasing the still-open rim with two fingers, coaxing everything out.

Dean hummed slightly when he had lapped it all up, teasing licks into Cas even when there was no more come in there and he was just playing.

“Such a good boy for me. Do you wanna come?”

“Do I ever, Daddy?” Cas teased as Dean lifted his lighter body up and let him sink down into a more comfortable position on the desk, not without letting Cas taste Dean’s come on his tongue and mouth.

Dean retracted the plug and shoved it right up Cas’ ass again, twisting it, angling it at Cas’ prostate.

“What do you say, baby? Want Daddy to suck your cock too, huh? Want to fuck your Daddy’s mouth while I stuff your ass as well?”

“More than anything, Daddy.”

Dean sucked Cas’ dick down in one go, which was actually not all that easy, because despite what they said while they fucked, Cas’ cock really wasn’t a little boy dick. Dean worked the shaft with his tongue, applying more suction to the underside of it like Cas loved and continuously pumped the plug against the sensitive nub within Cas.

“So good,” Cas breathed. “Want to thrust into you, Daddy, can I?”

Dean gave a short nod, still sucking Cas down and then he felt hands in his hair, combing through it and Cas’ cock being shoved down his throat a couple of times until Cas roared: “Daddy… fuck… so close. ’M gonna-” and Dean continued to suck Cas while he pumped his sperm into his throat.

Like before, Dean let Cas taste the spunk that was still in his mouth, licking it into Cas‘ mouth, while he breathed at him: “I’m so lucky to have a Daddy who takes such good care of me.”

Dean showed a smile, his lips swollen from the blowjob he had just given, moving against Cas’ and said: “That’s kinda my job. It’s all part of boyfriend duties, ain’t it?”

Cas straightened up, still on the desk, his brow creased like he was thinking about something: “Dean?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been thinking. You can say no if you think it’s too soon, but…”

“Spit it out, Cas,” Dean said as he and Cas started to get dressed again.

“I- I want you to move in with me.”

“What?” Dean was taken aback. “Ok… why?”

“Mainly because you’re such an awesome boyfriend, your apartment is too small and I like to have you near me at all times when it‘s possible, so I can take care of you as well once in a while?”

“Some pretty good reasons you got there. Can I think about it?”

“Yes, Dean. Take all the time you need.”

 

A week later, Cas got his mid-term results. A’s all around. He invited Dean to a very informal ceremony that involved a home cooked meal followed by a little thank-you-speech where he held a tube of paint like an Academy Award.

His list of thanks included his boyfriend Dean, who helped him with studying, and his boyfriend Dean for making sure he stayed hydrated. Furthermore his boyfriend Dean who made him eat solidly and as a final thanks he gave an honorary mention to his boyfriend Dean’s cock, for always fucking him just the way he needed it.

Then Cas started to turn around to see where his guest of honour would be, the game ending in him freeing it from the nasty confines of a gruesome thing called “jeans” by which it was held hostage. This rescue was naturally followed by another celebration which resulted in an orgasm that left his boyfriend Dean’s cock happy and his boyfriend Dean panting and gasping.

“Cas you are so weird sometimes," Dean laughed.

“I hope it’s a good kind of weird?”

“Yeah, definitely. Which is why I’ve decided that I’ll move in with you.”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah. My apartment is mostly empty anyway and there is nothing there that I’ll miss. Particularly not my nosy neighbours. What’s more is that it’s not home. I feel at home when I’m with you, comfortable and at rest.”

“I know, Dean. I feel just the same.”

 

Another week later, Dean had organised movers to bring his stuff over to Cas’ house, making sure that his “magic fingers” vibrating bed had found a good home in the den, in which he ceremoniously gave a housewarming party that involved him and Cas and a couple of screaming orgasms.


End file.
